Heart, Soul, and Stomach
by Odeeyou
Summary: I slightly different pairing. Left alone, no where to go, and an empty stomach. Goku unknowingly makes a wish with the Dragons Balls to fix that problem. Goku x Mako
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I think that this might be the first of this pairing in this section. Don't quote me on that. But honestly, a much more realistic one than Vegetta Serena pairings which in my opinion would and could never happen. Ever.

Goku sighed. The funeral had been nice, but tough. She was always there for him. And now she wouldn't be again for a very long time. Not until he died again. While the Black Star Dragon Balls had made him younger again, ChiChi had continued to age. She died at the age of 70.

He'd been on his own for about a year now. Not wanting to impose on his son's and their family's. And Bulma, not a chance. Not that she would deny him. But he could never survive living under the same roof with Vegetta. Not without blowing the place up. Something both ChiChi and Bulma disapproved of.

The seven Earth Dragon Balls were gathered at his feet. Where he now stood alone in a large desert. He had gathered them quietly. Not wanting to share his grief with the rest of the world. He needed a change.

But what? Before ChiChi died, she asked that he not bring her back to life. Content to die of old age. He still had family but he could not stay with them forever. They all had their own lives.

"Shenlong. . . Can you come out now?" He spoke softly to the Dragon Balls as they started to glow collectively. They flashed a bright light and he shielded his eyes as the light grew and shot up into the sky. Taking the form of a giant Dragon.

**"TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE. . . I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. CHOOSE WISELY. . ."** Shenlong's voice boomed down on him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused in thought. What should he wish for? He really didn't think about it before hand. ChiChi asked not to be brought back. What else could he ask for?

Goku scratched the back of his head curiously. What did he want? He never wished for anything he wanted before. Needs always came first. Before he could say anything his stomach started to growl loud enough to out do Shenlong's growl.

**"IT SHALL BE GRANTED."** Shenlong spoke down at him. His eyes glowed, signifying the making of the wish.

"Huh?" Goku looked up in confusion. He didn't wish for anything! Did he? Before he could ponder further, he felt a feeling like his Instant Transmission technique and he vanished from sight. Leaving only the Dragon in the desert.

**"HMM. I FORGOT TO GIVE HIM HIS SECOND WISH. NOW WHAT SHOULD I DO? I CANT GO BACK JUST YET."** He curled his body up until one of his small claws were able to reach his head. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

**"YOU THERE. DESERT CREATURE. WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?"**

Goku found himself in a large city. He was still on Earth, as he could feel his friends ki. But he had never been here before. He tended to stay away from large cities. It was dark here as well. The streets were almost empty, lit by lampposts.

He looked about curiously. Curious as to why Shenlong would send him here. Almost everything was closed. Turning around, he found himself in front of a café. An open café. Grinning as his stomach began growling again. Well, he might as well since he was here.

A young woman with brown hair in a pony tail and striking green eyes stood behind the counter. She was only six or seven inches smaller than him. And he was somewhat surprised at her ki. It was high. For a normal person anyway. 200, maybe 300 if she powered up. She smiled at him.

"Welcome to Makoto Cafe!" Makoto smiled at the gut that just walked in. "You walked in just in time to be my last customer before I close." She walked out for behind the counter. The guy was cute. Looked about her age. With unmanageable black hair and an orange fighting gi. "I'm even feeling generous. All you can eat. I have enough leftovers to feed 20 people."

His stomach began to growl again and they both looked at it with a sweat drop. Although Goku's was a slightly more disappointed look. "Only 20 huh? Well, I suppose it will make a good snack."

"With a growl like that, I'm almost inclined to believe you." She giggled at him and motioned for him to take a seat at one of the table.

He grinned at her. She would see soon enough. But he was never one to pass up food. Sitting down at the table near the window, he admired the café. It was a nice place. A bit small but still a nice. You could see the care she put into this place.

Carrying a few platters of food out from the kitchen, she sat them down at the table before taking a seat herself. "Here. Try this for starters." She pulled out some silverware and helped herself to some of the food on the plate.

He was about to dig in himself, but stopped himself before he lost it. In such nice company, he could put a little effort to eat at a slower pace. So it took him about ten minutes to eat it all rather than five. "Wow! This food is great!" He said between mouthfuls. "I haven't eaten this good in forever! Its even better than Ch- . . . It's the best!"

Thankfully the guy was too busy eating to notice the blush on her face. Eating at a rather fast pace. "Wow. You weren't kidding. You could out do my friend Usagi." Disbelief was written all over her face. She shrugged and stood up. "I'll go get you some more." She smiled and blushed again when he looked at her with his own gratifying smile. She hurried into the kitchen.

Coming back out with two more platters of food, she found him looking just as hungry as he was earlier with the first two platters of food. Which was surprising. She sat them down and laughed lightly at his starving expression. At least she was getting rid of the leftovers.

"My name's Kino Makoto. You can call me Mako." She offered her hand to him and he shook it with the hand he wasn't currently eating with.

"Son Goku. People call me Goku." He shook her hand. Grinning at her. "My dead Grandpa always told me, if you ever meet a girl, treat her nice." He shoveled some more food into his mouth before looking up again. "Hey, you feeling okay? Your face is a little red."

"Uh. . . Um, fine. I'm fine." She shook her head. This guy was going to kill her with hissweetness and politeness if he kept this up. Maybe it was just too long since she'd had a date. "So, you're a fighter." She stated, trying to get his attention away from her blush.

Goku smiled at tugged sheepishly at his gi. "What gave it away?" He laughed. Now blushing at the praise she was giving him.

Mako smiled at him. Glad to be evening the odds a little. "Call it a hunch." She got up and headed back into the kitchen for a few more platters of food for her customer.

When she came back, Goku was caught between the desire to smile at her, and smile at all the best food he'd ever eaten. But in the end, he went for the food. "You know, you kind of remind me of my old boyfriend." She stared at him for a minute. "Except his hair was different, he was shorter, less built, his eyes were a different color and he wasn't as sweet as you. Other than that, you're just like him.

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he laughed. She was going to kill him withall the kind wordsif she kept this up. "Thanks, I think. So, you're a fighter too."

Slightly surprised at that statement, she covered her surprise with a laugh. "What gave it away?" She mimicked him by rubbing the back of her neck.

"Call it hunch." He grinned at her before they both broke out in laughter. "Your strong too. I can tell. I can always tell who's a fighter." He finished the food on the table and patted his stomach. Content with his "Snack."

"If you're in the area, maybe we can have a spar sometime." Mako looked down at her hands. When she looked up, he was looking at her. A small yet more serious smile on his face. She felt herself getting lost in his endless black coal eyes.

He laughed nervously and patted his stomach. "With food like this, I don't think you could keep me away if you wanted." He grinned at her. "Its not like I really have anywhere else to go anyway." He said on a slightly sadder note.

Mako frowned slightly. If she hadn't been paying attention she wouldn't have picked up on it. But she had. And she understood. She remembered what it was like when she didn't have anyone to fall back on. Before she was a scout. When she had been afraid to.

An idea came to mind that she could help but beam at. "Then you can stay with me! I have plenty of room at my apartment." She hoped she didn't sound to eager at the idea. But he was already shaking his head.

"No thanks. I have money. I can get a place of my own. Thanks anyway." He disliked to see that disheartened expression on her face. But her expression changed again to a pleased one.

"Good. Because I need a roommate at my apartment to help pay for the rent. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He looked ready to protest again so she reached across the table and put a finger to his lips. "I told you I'm not taking no for an answer."

Mako leaned back in her seat. "Maybe we can even do this again sometime." She was looking at her hands again with a blush on her face.

"Do this again?" He repeated. A little confused as to what she wanted to do again. He doubted she could afford to feed him like this too many more times. Especially if he was really hungry. Although he did have the money.

"You know, us together, going out together some time. Like a date." She continued to stare at her hands. Risking a glance up, she saw the confusion on his face and got up quickly. Ready to make a break for the kitchen. Knowing she had just ruined it. "Forget I said that."

Before she could run, she felt a hand take her wrist and keep her from going anywhere. Looking up, Goku was looking down at her fondly. "That would be nice." He spoke softly. They seemed to stand there staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

He let go of her arms and stepped backward. A large grin on his face again. "You've got a deal." He turned around and made for the door.

Makoto looked at him with slight confusion. Deal about what? The Spar? The apartment? The date? He wasn't very specific. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked just as he was stepping out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can count on it." He left the café with a smile on his face. Both hands propped behind his head as he walked down the dark streets. Suddenly, Earth wasn't that lonely anymore.

So, what do you think? R&R and tell me. Please? I'm still debating weather or not I should continue with this or keep it as a one shot. Also, I'm contemplating work on a Goku Ami fic. Just to see if it can be done. Opinions please.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Here it is! The second chapter to my Goku/Mako fic. Honesty, I wasn't really going to continue with this fic. But after your demands and (cough) threats (cough) to my person should I not, I figured, whatever.

DISCLAIMER: Read previous chapter. HAH!

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she opened up the café the nest morning, Mako couldn't help but think back to the guy who had shown up late last night. And effectively thrown her world upside down.

Goku Son. There was just an innocence and kindness about him that wasn't found in other guys. He wasn't arrogant, selfish, or rude. A little naïve perhaps, but it was a good quality in a male.

He also liked fighting. A VERY attractive quality, as it was also something she greatly enjoyed. Most guys wont date a woman who could beat you up.

Some people might consider it rash to just invite a complete stranger to come live with you. But after only a few minutes after meeting him… his innocence was just overwhelming. In a way, he reminded her of Usagi. He was the kind of person who could make a friend out of their worst enemy. (1)

He would come back. She was sure of it, and he wasn't the kind of person to go against his word. As for the apartment… she really did need a roommate! She didn't really need help with the rent, but a roommate would still be nice. She wasn't about to let a convenient opportunity pass her by.

But then she had yet to convince him to move into her apartment yet. Though she got the distinct feeling he didn't have a place yet. He was such a sweet guy… Crap! What if he was already in a relationship? Crap! Why didn't she think about that? CRAP!

Sending herself into a plight of worries, every negative aspect of this came to mind all at once. Forcefully, she calmed herself down. If he were in a relationship, he would have said something. He wasn't the type to go beating around the bush.

Setting everything up in the kitchen, she flipped the open sign at the window and unlocked the door. Ready for customers. She hoped he was nearby. She wanted to see him soon.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Approximately five stories above the café, stretched out across the little yellow cloud, was one Son Goku, asleep on his back and snoring.

Slowly he awoke to the sun on his face. He tuned slightly to bury his face in the cloud, when his growling stomach woke to the smell of delicious food. And sent him into a mode of instant alertiveness.

Stretching his muscles, he sat up on kinto-un and looked around him, slightly bleary eyed. He was in a rather unfamiliar city. But then last night occurrence came back to mind. Making him smile.

The Dragon Balls brought him here. Mako, he recalled; the nice girl that had fed him last night. He still had to pay her for that too, he thought as he dug around in his pockets for his capsule that held his money.

She was a nice girl. Pretty too, he remembered. She had even been nice enough to offer him a place to stay. He was surprised at how high her ki was. With training, she might even possess the ability to surpass Krillan, who was the strongest human on the planet. There was definitely something different about her…

He would focus on that later. His first priority was food. Jumping down from his cloud, he landed softly on the walkway near the restaurant. Startling a few people that only saw someone jumping from the top of a tall building and landing without a scratch.

He walked into the café to see Mako hand an apron to another girl behind the counter who began to work quickly at the skillet. Waving in her direction, he watched her face light up as she walked around the counter to greet him.

"Goku!" She smiled at him. He was wearing the same kind of cloths he had been in yesterday. And he looked just as good. She was glad to see it wasn't all just a dream. "You here for some breakfast?"

"Please!" Goku exclaimed. The mere mention of food was enough to get his mouth watering. Mako laughed, apparently guessing the same thing. "Oh, and here's the money for last night's meal I forgot about." He handed her the several hundred zenni since he was never very good at math.

"Not a problem." She took the money, out of courtesy and put it in her pouch. Truthfully, she had completely forgotten about that herself. She went to the kitchen to get him some food. Wondering just how much food she should fix, if last night was of any consideration.

Lucky for her, and the rest of the patrons coming to the café that morning, Goku pulled out a small sack as she was leaving and took out a small bean. Breaking it carefully in half, he swallowed half of it. Satisfying some of his hunger. He knew what his stomach could to do a restaurant.

Mako came back out with a two pull platters, enough to feed six normal people. She smiled at the glazed look Goku got when he saw the food. Setting it down at the table, she once again took a seat across from him. "Oh, and you paid me a few hundred dollars too much." She blushed as she handed him the money back.

Goku pushed it back towards her. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at all the food. "You remember how much I ate last night?" They both laughed.

"How about you just work it off, then?" She offered. Goku smiled at her before bringing his attention back to the food. Unable to hold himself back anymore he began consuming at a rate that defied the other customer's beliefs.

Mako just laughed to herself at everyone's expressions. Taking a fork of her own, she randomly took a bit off his plate for herself. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"That's a long story." He thought to himself out loud after finishing the first platter of food. And also a story most people tended to disbelieve, when he thought back on all the times he had told it. Understandable, since most of the Z fighters preferred their privacy. "Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" She asked with a bit of a laugh. Evidently disbelieving that his life's story could be all that long.

"Okay." He grinned at her. "I guess it starts a few hundred miles southwest of South City, or Satan City. I was raised by my Grandfather, Son Gohan. I didn't have a normal education, living out in the wilderness. So he taught me martial arts, and how to defend myself and live off the land. He died when I was about seven I think."

Mako frowned at him. Remembering what it was like to grow up without any parents when she was younger.

"A few years later, I came across a woman named Bulma Briefs."

"Briefs? Of the Capsule Corporation?" She asked? Wondering what luck brought him to the richest woman on the planet.

"Yep." He nodded his head in confirmation. "She had me tag along with her on a little adventure of hers. Where we later came across Martial Arts Master Muten Roshi. He continued my martial arts training. And I spent the next few years training and fighting in martial arts tournaments."

'That would explain the money.' She thought to herself. "You certainly have lived an interesting life. Though it sounds like there's a lot more to those stories than your saying."

He just grinned widely at her. That was enough of an answer for her. "So what about yourself?" He asked. Now that he was done talking, he began polishing off the second platter of food.

"Well, I lost my own parents when I was really young myself. After that, I moved to Tokyo and finished my schooling, and made a few friends myself." She really couldn't tell him about her past career as a Sailor Senshi. Not that anyone would believe her. "After school, I went to a Culinary Arts school before I opened up my own café. And here I am." She motioned to everything around her.

They both fell into a comfortable silence while they both finished off the food. Goku patted his stomach, in his classic finished and full pose after a good meal. Mako stood up and gathered the platters, taking them back into the kitchen once she was finished.

After she came back out, she sat back down at the table with him. "So, have you thought about what we talked about last night?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager. Probably didn't pull it off but Goku didn't seem to notice.

"Umm… if your sure its not too much trouble…" He began, bringing his hand behind his head. He really would like to stick around here a while. Maybe train her some, and eat more of this delicious food of hers.

"Oh, Its no problem!" She exclaimed happily. She didn't think it would work out so well and so quickly. But hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay, I just need to gather a few of my things and I'll be ready." He told her, while he went through everything in his mind that he would want to grab.

"Great! We can do that this afternoon. Tomorrow's Sunday, so I can close early and then I can show you around the city!" She could show him all sorts of things. Oh, not to mention sparring! She couldn't wait to fight him! If he had been in a lot of tournaments like he said he'd been, then she just might get a challenge.

They both stood up from the table. "Meet me out here at 4:00 okay?" she asked. Goku seemed to be counting silently in his head for a minute before he smiled and nodded his head.

After he'd walked out the door, Mako jumped up with a fist in the air. "Yes!"

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know something? I have no idea where to go with this story. I do like the idea of continuing it, but I really don't know where to go with it. HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

After walking out of the Café, Goku decided on everything he needed while he was here, in addition to any stops he wanted to make as well.

He decided to himself that he didn't want to think of this as another training trip, as he wanted to think of it as a new beginning. His wife, before she died, had told him that she wanted him to get on with his life. He wasn't sure how just yet, but this seemed like a good place to start.

Using his Instant Transmission technique, he disappeared from the city streets and appeared in mid air somewhere over the wilderness of Canada. In the distance, he could see what looked like a large totem pole, sticking out from the trees and reaching into the clouds.

Flying upward at a leisurely speed, he approached a large round object, sitting perfectly balanced on the top of the pole. Smiling, he reached the structure, and landed inside of the home of his oldest (and he meant oldest, for his age far surpassed that of even Master Roshi's) of friends.

"Yoo- hoo! Master Karin? Are you home?" He called over the building. A large white cat appeared from around the corner, walking on its hind legs by use of a small wooden cane.

"Ah! Goku! Good to see you again!" Karin hobbled over to his old friend, shaking his hand in greeting. "And what brings you to my humble home?" The cat grinned, knowing there was only one real reason why he would come here.

"I need some sensu beans. Not a whole lot of them, but enough to last a while." He told him, looking a little sheepish. He knew he came here not that long ago asking for some, but if things went as planned, he shouldn't need to ask for any for a while.

"And what have you brought me in return?" The large cat grinned a large Cheshire grin. He had forgotten that the old master enjoyed getting gifts.

"Umm…" Goku pulled out his case of capsules. Opening it up, he went through them, wondering what the old master might like as a gift. "… Plane… that's the car… robot…" Bulma always insisted on giving him these things even though he never used them. Why, he didn't know.

Master Karin gaped at him. He had always jested with Goku about deserving something in return for all the hard work he put into growing the beans. Even after some 70 years, Goku was still gullible and simple minded enough to think he was serious. But hey, if he was going to make a profit…

Goku patted down the rest of his shirt. Feeling something, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a large wad of money and looked at it curiously. "Where did this come from?" before he could contemplate further on it, it was snatched from his fingers.

"That'll work." Master Karin grinned, going over the numerous bills with his fingers. Reaching behind him with one paw, he pulled out a sack of beans, filled nearly to the brim! "Here you go." He tossed him the sack.

Goku sweat dropped. He wasn't really expecting that many. "Thanks Master Karin." He bowed swiftly to the Master, who was too busy counting his money to even notice. "But the way, where's Yajorobi?"

Karin stopped counted and frowned at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Goku. He passed away, three summers ago." He watched an almost depressed look come over Goku's face. He knew very well what it was like to outlive everyone you've ever met.

That was exactly what was going through his mind as a point of fact. Most of the Z fighters were still alive, and would live well into there hundreds because of all the training they had gone through. The others, on the other hand… Over the past few years, they had already lost Oolong and the Ox King, in addition to his wife.

"Thanks again, Master Karin. I'll see you around." Goku waved to him and leapt off the tower, flying a short distance before using his Instant Transmission technique again.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mako couldn't wait to close her shop that afternoon. One of the perks of owning your own business is that you could make your own hours.

Running through her head were all the thoughts of what they could do. There were things all over Tokyo she could show him, some she had yet to do herself. A few thoughts amongst those were slightly less innocent… in nature. She had to remind herself that herself and Goku were not going out… yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone went off. Picking it up, she held it to her ear with her shoulder while she prepared a salad. "Makoto Café, Mako speaking, how many I help you?"

"_Mako! Its me, Mina!"_ The other voice on the line exclaimed.

"Mina! It's been a while! Is something up?" She asked, while debating weather she should bring up Goku to her friends yet. She quickly decided not too. If she did, she'd have all of them over hounding him. She especially didn't want Mina meeting him until she herself had a chance to hook up with him.

"_Nothing much. I'm just trying to get all of the girls together so we can all do something. When is the last time we went boy hunting?"_ It had been a while since they'd all been together.

"Sorry Mina." No I'm not. "But I cant right now. I'm really busy." I can but I just don't want too. "I found someone to share an apartment with." Close enough to the truth.

"_Oh."_ Mina sounded sad for a bit before perking up. _"Well, maybe later then. You'll have to bring your new roommate by later so we can all meet her."_

Good Mina. Just continue to assume that my roommate is a girl. Mako thought to herself. "Sure thing Mina. I've got to go. Business to run and all." She hung up the phone and released a long sigh.

The rest of the girls she knew would find out about Goku sooner or later. She just assumed it be later than sooner. Looking up at the clock, she noticed it was three o' clock already. Just another hour to go.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
